Akatsuki Story
by Maria Hiwatari
Summary: I'm the newest and second female member of the Akatsuki. Upon joining I've met all the personalities of other members but I am attracted to the one member who is silent and everyone finds this strange... OCxZetsu
1. Chapter 1

Where are you?  
(Zetsu Story)

By Maria Hiwatari

NOTE: Naruto Characters are not mine! Maria Hiwatari is my Character and will be refered in the story as: I and me. Also SPOILERS Do not read if you do not know the Manga or saw the Shippuden.  
(This story is a bit Fan based too because of fan art)

Chapter 1: Our Meeting

"It's already Noon..."I said sighing looking up at the sky. I'm the newest, and second female member of the Akatsuki after Konan. "When are we going to go on a mission god damn it!" I shouted. I happened to be outside and despite the other male members look at me I was angry. "We're waiting for Zetsu and Deidara to get back." Kisame said a bit annoyed that a newbie would even consider trying to go on a mission for the first time. "Please..." I rolled my eyes at the fish man who just got angier and tried to attack though the Uchiha member happened to take notice and hold his partner back. "Kisame it's not wise to kill her..."He said grinning at him. "Oh and why not?!"Kisame yelled. "She might be useful sooner then we think." Itachi said looking at the other members look at me.

"SCREW THIS! I'M GOING!" I shouted getting up and running out. Hidan sighed "She's annoying can I kill her already?"He asked. "Did you not hear what Itachi said..."Kisame growled "And if anyone kills her it's me!"He added.

Upon running outside I ended up crashing into two males. One with long blonde hair slightly covering an eye having mouths on his hands and looking very angry and upset. The other had a HUGE Venus Fly Trap kind of head but inside the Fly Trap was a head that had two sides. One white and one black. "Are you the new member..."The blonde asked blinking at me. He wasn't expecting a GIRL to be in the Akatsuki well except Konan. "Yeah I am what of it?" I asked looking from the blond to the black and white plant looking man 'My god...thats...so...' I sorta blushed while looking at him. The blonde laughed a bit "Wow another chick things are gonna get interesting...and we don't have to hit on Konan anymore!" He said whispering the last part to himself and was now all excited about the newly found member "Spin the bottle! 7 minutes in Heaven! Man all fun games." He snickered. "Ah screw that..." I said getting up "What are your names..." I had asked going back to the base with them. "Deidara." the blonde said. Deidara turning his gaze to the plant like man "He's Zetsu. He doesn't talk to us much. Just himself. Careful though he's a cannible." Deidara said trying to spook me. "I'm not scared of a Cannible...not like I wasn't living in a village full of them..." I said the last part to myself. Zetsu's white half actually looked in my direction "Are you...not scared of me..." He said rather quietly. "Hm? No I'm not. You actually look rather cute." I said and then covered my mouth having said that outloud and in Deidara's ear shot too "AHAHAHAHAHA!!!THE NEWBIE LIKES ZETSU!" He shouted laughing. "SHUT YOU BAKA!"I shouted and screamed at him. "Ignore Deidara..."Zetsu actually said. The black half looked diguested "Ew it's a girl..."The one side said. "You should be grateful she's not afraid of you...though...she does look good to eat..." The other side responded. "Please don't eat me...I like being alive." I said looking up at him witha nervous face. "I won't...I only eat dead bodies..."He said quietly. Deidara smirked "Heh Zetsu you liking the newbie?"He laughed. "Shut up you!"I growled and pointed at him.

Once back at the base, Everyone there blinked at the fact I was sitting by Zetsu. Even Pein, who was actually hard to amaze, "Ehem...ok...we need to assign Partners since Sasori has died and we've gotten two new members. Introduce yourselves..."He said rather annoyed "Hi! My name is Tobi! please tell Tobi he's a good boy! Okie?" He said smiling and sat down. I stood up quietly "Hello...my name is Maria Hiwatari. I hope to be of some use." I said sitting down. "Ok...So Tobi and Maria...Deidara you need a partner..."Pein said grinning at him. "Please don't pair me with Tobi..."He murmured to himself. "You get Tobi." Pein said. "ARG!!!!"Deidara shouted." Yay! Tobi will be a good boy for Deidara-senpai!" Tobi said smiling. "I'll let the second female choose her partner." Pein said and smirked "I'll be partners with Zetsu if it's ok..."I said looking at Pein. Pein was quiet and then nodded "Alright but then you need to keep track of him when he's underground." He said. "Ok." I said smiling a bit and looked at Zetsu seeing him look away his white half sorta blushing but the black half angered.

"LETS PLAY GAMES!!!!" Deidara said smirking. "What..."Itachi sighed a lot. "NO!!!!I DON'T WANNA PLAY!"I screamed Tobi dragging me. "Tobi get Maria-chan!Tobi good boy?"He asked Deidara. "I guess..."Deidara said and smirked. "Spin the bottle!" Deidara shouted and smirked at me seeing me grin angerly at him. "ugh...but we're all...Oh yeah...Maria's a girl!That means we can call gang up on her!" Kisame said snickering. "You assholes!"I shouted. Itachi grinned a bit "How annoying...Fine we'll play." He said. "I don't want to!"I shouted. "Nope you need to play!" Deidara and Tobi said. Tobi laughed and looked at Hidan, Zetsu, and Kakuzu. "Play with us you guys."Kisame said smirking. "No..."Zetsu said though it's not like he had a choice." Heh cool a pretty chick." Kazuku said smirking and so did Hidan. 'God damnit this sucks...' I thought sighing heavily to myself. Deidara looked at Zetsu and smirked "You spin first!"He said smirking. "Ugh..."The black half said while the white half said nothing and spinned the bottle. He spun it kinda fast and noticed it land on me. The white half blushing and the black half looking grossed out. "I guess thats means...You have to kiss me..."I said looking at Zetsu seeing him grinning at Deidara. "Yeah..."He said looking at me with quiet but kinda mad yellow eyes. I just smiled and gave him a peck on his cheek on the white side cause the black half looked like it'd kill me if I did. Everyone smirked at me and Zetsu. It was like they did it on purpose or something. Itachi just smirked at me seeing I was blushing a bit "Still don't want to play?"He asked smirking "SHUT UP!' I yelled a bit at Itachi who gave me a dirty look. It was Itachi's turn to spin the bottle and growled when it landed on Kisame. "Eww!" Kisame said. "What I'm not pretty..."Itachi growled. "No! You are! I just never wanted to kiss a guy..."He said and they sorta kissed each other thought it was fun for me to watch "YAOI! YAOI!" I shouted and laughed. Both growled at me and I just smirked. Deidara spun it and smirked seeing it land on me too "Yes!Pretty girl!" He said and smirked "Ugh...Zetsu remind me to kill him after." I said and kissed Deidara growling to myself.

After the game ended and I had gotten kissed by five of the Akatsuki I sighed a bit going to my quarters to sleep. I kept hearing digging underground though. I wondered what it was...

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Where are you?  
(Zetsu Story)

By Maria Hiwatari

NOTE: Naruto Characters are not mine! Maria Hiwatari is my Character and will be refered in the story as: I and me. Also SPOILERS Do not read if you do not know the Manga or saw the Shippuden.  
(This story is a bit Fan based too because of fan art)

Chapter 2: Whats going on?

Hearing the digging from my floor caused me to stir. I had totally forgotten what Pein said to me about Zetsu being under ground so when I heard digging I instantly got something posion spray and once I saw what came up an sprayed it. Little did I know it was Zetsu and I stared. "OH MY GOD ZETSU! I'M SORRY!" I shrieked loudly. Zetsu looking a bit sick like now looked at me seeing I had a worried look from spraying him with poisonous spray "I get that a lot...at least you didn't mean to..."He said seeing I was helping him onto my bed to try and help him. "Heh...she ain't that bad..."The black half spoke to the white half. "I guess..."He said to the black half seeing I ran out to get some water for him and a needle. "Hold still..."I said looking at him injecting the needle to get whatever poison he absorbed out of him then gave him the water to drink. "I sorry...I thought there was a rat underground and I thought it was going to attack me." I said. "Hmmm...logical enough..." The white half said looking at me. "You should rest in here tonight...I don't want you to be alone without any medical help..." I said. "Is she a doctor or something..." The black half asked. "Are you a doctor..." the white half asked. "I used to be...I tried to steal something very of high quality in my village..." I said looking at him and sat down next to him feeling both sides foreheads. Both side of him grew quiet and both actually blushed. The black side begining to warm up a bit. "Your not warm..." I said and smiled "Phew...thats good..." I said looking at him softly and smiled. Zetsu looked away "Yeah...hey..what did you try to steal..." He asked me. "I tried to steal the Hokage's and Kazekage's forbidden jutsu scrolls." I said and looked at him. "Ah...Orochimaru might be after you then..."Zetsu said. "Screw him...he tried to rape me once...That bastard...I'll never forgive him for that..."I said angerly. Zetsu's black half taking a sudden interest in my anger "Heh heh she's mad why do you hate Orochimaru so..."it said. "That bastard...he killed my twin brother..." I said. "A twin?" Zetsu said. "Yeah...i had a twin...we were kinda like a Yin Yang pair. Him being Yin and me Yang. Kinda like you. Your white half being Yin and the black half is Yang." I said. Zetsu blinked at the theory "So...I'm good...and the other me is bad and your bad?" Zetsu asked. "I guess so."I said laying beside my partner and yawned a bit "I'm exhausted..."I said. "Go to sleep then...I'll wake you up if I feel sick..."Zetsu said to me seeing I had already gone to sleep. "Why are you being kind to her?" The black half asked. "She's real caring of us..."the white half said quietly. "So what! It's just a girl!" the black hald said angerly at his white half. "You act like she's going to split us apart." the white half said. "Mmmm..."I murmured. Both halves shut up hearing that and closed the fly trap part of their head going to sleep.

I woke up the next morning hearing laughing and snickering. I sat up and yawned looking around and saw the other members peaking in and snicker "Whats so funny..." I said. Looking down I noticed half my top was gone and I screamed waking the sleeping member beside me. "YOU ASSHOLES! YOU PRICKS!"I shouted at the other members. Zetsu opened the fly trap part of his head and noticed or seem to notice my breasts were sticking out. His white half of his face getting completely red he took the jacket uniform like part of his clothing off and covered me with it. Itachi sighed at Kisame and Deidara laughing. "Tobi think Maria-senpai mad...Tobi run now!" Tobi said running away from there. Hidan and Kazuku stared "Damn...she's got some serious titties there..." They said. "Oh yeah! All night long!" Kisame laughed. Deidara laughed "What'd you 2 do last night have a party without us!" Deidara said. "Grrr..."I growled angerly and pulled out what looked like a Kunai and threw it at them.Deidara and Kisame dodged it but I knew they were gonna. Once it hit the wall though it bounced back and hit them both. "OWWW!!!" They shouted "SHE'S GOT TRACKER KUNAI!!!!"they screamed. "It's an illusion Jutsu. What losers how do you fall for that?" I said grinning and walked away. "WHAT?!" They both looked at her walk away and growled "MARIA HIWATARI!!!!!" They shouted. Itachi, Hidan and Kazuku laughed at Kisame and Deidara. "I warned you not to bother her Kisame..." Itachi said. "Ok I get it now." He said looking at him and noticed Pein. "I knew she'd be very useful." He said looking at the girl walking away "We should send her to get The Nine-tailed fox with you Kisame and Zetsu." He said. "WHAT?!" Kisame pictured it in his head. 'Hahahaha! Kisame Your gonna die! Zetsu eat his body when I kill him.' He was thinking and shuddered. "Go get Maria." Pein told Itachi grinning and looked at Zetsu "You Maria Itachi and Kisame are going on a mission to capture Naruto Uzumaki. GO NOW!" He said grinning. Zetsu nodded going through the underground. "What?!A Mission?! WOO!I'm ready!" I said excitedly and dashed out with Itachi, Kisame, and Zetsu who was underground.

It took us awhile to get to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Considering I had to kill a ton of shinobi guards blocking the enterance and Zetsu having to eat them. Immidently I began looking for Naruto keeping my identity hidden as best as I could. Itachi and Kisame how ever decided to stay back and fight any ninja who saw us. Zetsu was following my lead however.

Naruto was with Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi talking. Sai as usual making penis jokes and making Sakura mad. "So are we ready for our mission." Kakashi asked while reading his book and having an uneasy feeling. "Kakashi-sensei whats wrong?" Naruto asked. "I got a bad feeling..." Kakashi said grinning a bit.

"Right you are to have a bad feeling." I said appearing behind Kakashi and tried to knock him unconious but got hit up with a Substitution Jutsu "Ahh shit..." I said growling and got ready do a counter attack on Kakashi. Which worked because Kakashi had no idea I knew forbidden jutsu. Zetsu appeared watching and saw Sakura and Naruto stare. "Whoa he's got a big..." Sai said but got cut off by Sakura "SAI!" She growled." I was gonna say head!" Sai growled. "Naruto Uzumaki. As a shinobi of the Akatsuki I require you come with us." I said grinning at him. "Never!" Naruto said and tried to attack only getting punched in the gut by me and soon being held by me. "NARUTO!" Sakura and Sai shouted and tried to attack me too only to be caught by Zetsu and he threw them away from us. "Lets...go..."He said grinning a bit. "Right!" I said and we both dashed off looking for Itachi and Kisame who had gone back to the Akatsuki without us.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes seeing he was in a tub. He noticed I was asleep on the couch there and growled trying to get out. Itachi and Kisame grinned "How does a girl manage to get a squirt like him..." Kisame said. Itachi grinned looking over at me seeing I was asleep. "Hmmm...Zetsu...why is your partner sleeping..." Kisame asked. "...she...was worried...about me last night...cause she accidently...sprayed me with...poison spray..."Zetsu said rather quiet. Kisame stared "Oh...and she was taking care of you..."Kisame said now feeling kinda bad they pranked me. "She's a healer from the Village Hidden in the Sand." Itachi said grinning at him a bit. "Ah shit..." Kisame said grinning at Itachi then looked at Naruto seeing him squirming "AH! he's awake!" He laughed. Pein walked in right when he said that "Lets get that fox out." He said. "WHAT! NO!" Naruto screamed soon managing to break the glass trying to escape.Pein dashed after him growling a bit. "Mmmmm..." I woke up slowly and got up hearing Naruto "CLONE JUTSU!"I shouted and sent clones after Pein and Naruto. The clones how ever were destroyed by Kisame because he thought Pein could get him. Little did he know he couldn't. "ARG YOU LET HIM ESCAPE!" I yelled at him. "PEIN CAN GET HIM!" Kisame yelled back at me. "ARG YOU ASSHOLE YOU LET ME AND ZETSU THERE! All our hard work...gone to waste!" I said. "At least I got food..." Zetsu said eatting a dead body. I blinked at him and sighed hugging on him a bit "I swear...It was all wasted getting Naruto Uzumaki..." I said sighing. Itachi grinned at Kisame and so did Zetsu. I let go of him and sighed looking at Kisame and Itachi then left for my room. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Itachi growled. Zetsu sighed a bit looking at his partner walk away. 'What's going on...why do I feel like this all of a sudden...' He thought to himself grinning a bit. Itachi noticed a look of longing in the other member's eyes and went by him "Do you like her." he asked. "I don't know..."Zetsu said quietly and walked away.

I laid in my room yet again hearing the digging again "Zetsu?"I said sitting up and saw him pop up. "Yes?" He said. "I knew it was you this time!" I said and then blinked. The look in his eyes was different. "Are you ok?" I asked him getting up and going by him. Without time to react he did something I thought he would never do...

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Where are you?  
(Zetsu Story)

By Maria Hiwatari

NOTE: Naruto Characters are not mine! Maria Hiwatari is my Character and will be refered in the story as: I and me. Also SPOILERS Do not read if you do not know the Manga or saw the Shippuden.  
WARNING: This Chapter contains Sexual interactions!Will try to censor as much as possible!Reader Desceration is Advised!

(This story is a bit Fan based too because of fan art)

Chapter 3: You What?!

Zetsu had pulled me to him very swiftly. I blushed a bit since he had hugged me close to him. I looked up at him blushing "Zetsu..." I said looking up at him blushing a bit. He let go and looked at me "I'm sorry if I startled you..." He said quietly looking at me with quiet yellow eyes "I seem to...have fallen...for you..." he studdered with it since it was kinda hard for him to admit to me. The black half of him even blushed when he said he had fallen for me. I looked up at him and blushed a bit more myself "Zetsu...I..." I looked down and away then back up at him and kissed his lip softly blushing a lot. Although he was shocked at first that someone like her would like a guy like him, he was...Glad...to know that someone loved him. Slowly kissing back, he felt calmer after a bit, giving me time to gently put a hand on his cheek. The black side noticed the hand on that said but he didn't care at the moment. We were kissing for a only a few minutes though it seems like a long time. I let go and looked away kinda shy. Zetsu looking at me with quiet eyes. "Zetsu...would...you like to sleep in here tonight..."I asked him blushing. He just gave me a sorta smile and nodded. Both laying down on my bed together, we held onto each other, which made me blush a lot. Slowly I fell asleep first looking at Zetsu at least once more. He looked at me sleeping and ended up watching me most the night until he fell asleep beside him.

I woke up the next morning sighing a bit happily but then I got mad because the other were peeking in "Out!"I said as quiet as possible. Deidara shook his head and so did Kisame and strangely Tobi. "Why not..."I asked them quietly going by them. "Pein said he saw you 2 last night together...we wanted to know...do you really like him?" Kisame said. "Yeah...we didn't think...you'd really like him..."Deidara said. "Tobi did! Tobi knew!" Tobi said and smiled. "Shhhh...Tobi..." I said but yet again Zetsu woke up. "What are you guys doing." He asked a bit annoyed and tired. "N..Nothing Zetsu!" Kisame and Deidara said looking at him. "We happy for Zetsu!" Tobi said. I looked at Tobi and sighed going back by Zetsu and kissed his lip softly. Deidara growled at Tobi hitting him in the head "Baka!" he growled. Zetsu sighed and walked out. I followed him looking annoyed "Can we sleep just one time...without interruption what are they gonna do if we have sex they gonna go nuts." I said trying to be a bit funny but thats not the reaction I got.

The reaction I got was a look of lust in both yellow eyes. "Uh..Z...Ze...tsu..."I shook a bit "Zetsu...I was...kidding..."I said blushing a lot more then yesterday as I felt Zetsu take a hold of me for a brief moment before being pulling into his room and he shut the door looking at me lustfully. "Maria...I've been wanting you since last night...all I was dreaming about what having sex with you." He said lustfully. "Zetsu!" I stared at him blushing majorly feeling him kiss me again. It made me feel warm but a bit scared because I wasn't ready yet but I also wanted to at the same time. "Zetsu...I..." I couldn't speak. I stared noticing the Fly Trap part of him gone and instantly I blushed alot "Zetsu! Your...you fly trap?!" I said. "Don't worry about it...it'll come back...just not now." He said and got closer to me, laying both of us down on his bed. "I know it's a bit sudden...but...I really do like you Maria. Your the first to accept me as a person instead of a Canniblist monster or an ace hunter shinobi and...I love you." He said looking at me seriously. My cheeks were bright red when he said that. 'Me...the...FIRST?! I...I'm so...speechless...' I thought. I couldn't speak. All I did was get up very slowly and turn around. I slowly unzipped the Akatsuki uniform jacket given to me and removed my shirt and pants, also my bra and panties. I looked at Zetsu softly and said "Then please be gentle...It's my first time.". Zetsu seem to blush at my naked body standing infront of him. He stared at my big chest, looking down my figure to look at a smooth looking private. "My god...so...beautiful..." Zetsu said looking at me with soft eyes. I got closer to him and sat on the bed near him "Zetsu...I want you...I want you inside me to make you my first to spread the walls of my most personal area..."I said. I noticed a lump from the Akatsuki jacket and smiled touching it gently seeing the look on Zetsu's face. I would have to say he looked like he wanted to scream with pleasure. He didn't though he let out a soft moan looking at me again with lustful eyes.

He has stripped himself of his clothing after 5 minutes because the feeling of being touched that way. A way that someone loves you so much they want to please you. It would drive someone a bit...insane. "Ma...ri..a...I...want to...put it in...so bad..." Zetsu said looking at me with serious lustful eyes. "Shhhh...Zetsu..." I said looking at him with the same lustful look. I let him get ontop of me, my eyes looking directly into his yellow ones. My brown eyes began to well up with tears. "Whats wrong..." Zetsu asked before going farther. "I'm just...so happy...that your gonna be my first. I love you." I said looking up at him and saw him blush. He slowly looked at me directly and decided to kiss me on the lips before moving on to plunging his penis into my walls. He didn't move yet knowing it was, for both of us our first time and he knew I was in a bit of pain because it was the first time the walls of my my personal area were spread. "Zetsu...it's ok to...continue now..."I said sitting up a bit but he laid me back down an started to go a bit fast. I got wide eyed and moaned a bit "Uhn!" I said looking up at him. Zetsu looked down a me, then at my chest. He moved both his hands to fondle the moving breasts as he fucked me. It felt nice...no...not nice..it felt...RIGHT. It felt right doing it with Zetsu. We had sex for a long while maybe about an hour or so. He made sure to pull out when he came. He didn't want me to get pregent. I was glad he was considering my feeligs. I laid beside him the second time he came on my private. I blushed and kissed him holding onto him "Zetsu..." I said softly. "What is it..." Zetsu said. "I love you...I'm...so...happy." I said looking at him softly.

We both got up and get dressed walking out. I was holding onto Zetsu and he had an arm around me. The others stared at us both. "Wow..."Kisame stared. Deidara stared too and was speechless. "YAY!!! TOBI HAPPY! Tobi happy for Maria-senpai and Zetsu-senpai!" He said laughing a bit. "Hmmmm...Hidan look..."Kazuku said pointing at us both. Hidan glared a bit "Damn it..."He said looking at Kazuku. Everyone froze seeing Pein walk in, well except me and Zetsu. Pein grinned a bit and was not in a good mood "I heard sexual actions who did it with Konan..." He growled. "No one sir if was me and Zetsu." I said and saw him stare. "Oh...well then..." Pein said and looked at the 2 of us. He thought it was awkward that I would be interested in their cannilistic member. "Anyway...ehem...New mission..." Pein said "Orochimaru...We need to get him before he takes over Sasuke Uchiha's Body..."Pein said grinning.

Itachi grinned "That faggot ass...needs to die.."He said grinning a bit. "Itachi-senpai..."Tobi said looking at him "Want Tobi to do it?" He asked. "No...I'd like to see the Tracking Kunai girl do it." He smirked. "You on Incest Faggot." I said grinning. "I..INCEST!?" Itachi growled and looking like he'd attack me I sudden did something no one expected.

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Where are you?  
(Zetsu Story)

By Maria Hiwatari

NOTE: Naruto Characters are not mine! Maria Hiwatari is my Character and will be refered in the story as: I and me. Also SPOILERS Do not read if you do not know the Manga or saw the Shippuden. Chapter 4 Contains another Character of mine: Arima Hiwatari is also mine.  
(This story is a bit Fan based too because of fan art)

I did the most unthinkable thing. "SEX JUTSU!" I said and turned into a guy which threw off Itachi. I turned back to normal and grinned "Try messing with me again Itachi Uchiha and I'll do it again." I warned him. "Ugh...fine..."Itachi said angerly. He was mad that he lost to a girl. "Go get my brother then." He said grinning "Alright...come on Zetsu." I said seeing him nod and we both began to run out. Zetsu followed me underground I ran from above him. I was thinking of an idea in my head. I knew how to use a ton of secret jutsu. The only scary thing about one of my jutsu is that it allowed me to copy geke genkai. Like Sharigan, Byakougan, etc. It was freaky! I was thinking about using Itachi's Makyou Sharigan against Sasuke while running above. "I'll get that ring from Orochimaru and Kabuto...I will...I swear it...I'll also get a bounus...Sasuke Uchiha..."I said while running.

Zetsu being underground a few inches under me heard and smirked to himself "Wow...she's a planner." The black half said. "She's cleaver...She must keep idea's in her head." The white half said. Both conversing back and forth to themselves about how I really was like the Yang part on Yin and Yang. I stopped after a while and sat down panting "Zetsu stop."I said and saw him dig up a few feet away from me which made me smile at him. "Whats wrong..."He asked. "I'm tired...and I got a bad feeling..."I said grinning a bit. Something in the sound village entry didn't feel right. It's like I was gonna meet up with someone I knew already. BUT WHO?!

Arima, a sound ninja with short black hair and deep brown eyes was watching and waiting for his twin sister knowing she was coming a sense told him so."She's an Akatsuki member..."He said to himself quietly and sighed a little "Sister...an S ranked Criminal...Thats shameful..."He said quietly seeing Orochimaru behind him."I hope you're happy..."He said slyly looking at the boy softly and evily.Arima made a sad face "Maria Hiwatari!"He dashed at me growling.

"Arima!"I stopped grinning and stomped on the ground asking Zetsu to stop. Which he did and cam above ground "Whats going on?"He asked me softly and saw the twins growling at each other."YOU ASSHOLE!THE VILLAGE LIED TO ME!"I yelled at him.I looked at Zetsu whimpering.Seeing the look made the cannible man move toward me and hold me.

Arima grinned at me harshly "Orochimaru took me in..."He said quietly "You became a criminal..."he said looking at me coldly "Why are you here.."He said to me harshly wanting to know the reason that his twin would be in the village that I hated most. He also noticed the canniblistic man angry too seeing his Sasori's old partner."Well well...Zetsu...why are we here hm?"He asked slyly to him.

The black side now angier "You...You fucking prick!Give me that fucking ring on your finger!"He said to him growling."Yes...we're here for that ring..."The white half said. "We're also here...to steal your boy toy Uchiha!"I shouted out dashing at my brother growling viciously "MIMIC JUTSU!BEAST MIMICRY!"I said having copied Kiba's Jutsu while in the Village hidden in the leaves.Getting on fours and growling viciously like a dog, I ran at Arima seeing him jump over and try to slow me down "Grrrr...rrrr...rrrr..."I growling looking at Orochimaru seeing the ring. So I bite his hand to try and get it but was a very bad mistake. Because when I did I felt sick almost in an instant. Managing to get the ring off and laid there shaking in pain "Zetsu..."I shook.

Arima smirked "Orochimaru has poison vemon sis you shouldn't of bitten him now you're poisoned too."He said and saw Zetsu go over by me without a second thought. "You guys are so going to get it..."The white half warned now as angry as his black half."YOU DICK HEADS!"The black half yelled angrily quickly disappearing under ground trying to hurry back to the organization. Arima smirked and looked at Orochimaru "Are you ok?"He asked him like faith pet. "Yes but your sister is really valuble for knowing Jutsu I do not know."He said grinning a little "Go after them..."He said a little harsh. "Yes sir." Arima said going after us.

By the time Zetsu was at the hideout I was passed out and paling "Guys she needs help right now!"Zetsu shouted to get the other members attention. "Whoa!She's pale!"Kisame said and laughed.Hidan and Kazuku went to get Pein.Itachi hit him "She's a healer and she can't heal poison in her own bo..." "Shut up!Orochimaru's poison is different from normal posion!" Zetsu's white half shouted at him. "Or...och...im..aru..."Itachi and Kisame said staring and went over to help shutting up about it. Pein came in with Konan watching Tobi watching Deidara,Hidan,Kazuku,Kisame,Itachi, and Zetsu try to get the poison out. "Move you guys..."Konan said quietly sighing. Pein went over opening my mouth and pouring in a liquid and smirked "She'll be ok Zetsu. I see you got the ring from Orochimaru. You don't have Uchiha though...I guess it's understandable she did get poisoned by Orochimaru...Zetsu look after your...lover..."He said hating the word for now as he walked out.

I woke up slowly after about an hour. I saw everyone asleep except Pein and Konan since they were in another room. I got up and went outside sighing to myself. I looked up hearing rattling in the bushes and growled seeing Arima. Arima looked at him quietly and drew out a sword. "I'll kill you..."I said to him harshly pulling out a kunai growling. I dashed at him throwing the kunai out him doing the tracker jutsu on the kunai.Arima growled and ran at him hitting them away running at me growling "You are going to die!"He shouted."SEX JUTSU!"I shouted changing into a male which stund my brother. I smirked and pushed him away from the hide out. I sighed a little at my twin brother going back into the hide out. I look at everyone and noticed Zetsu was gone but where was he...?

End of Chapter 4.(Note: Chapter 5 will not continue the story but will be a break story!)


	5. Chapter 5

Where are you?  
(Zetsu Story)

By Maria Hiwatari

NOTE: Naruto Characters are not mine! Maria Hiwatari is my Character and will be refered in the story as: I and me. Also SPOILERS Do not read if you do not know the Manga or saw the Shippuden. Chapter 5 has been modernize for a special break from the story line and Chapter 6 will continue the storyline.  
(This story is a bit Fan based too because of fan art)

Chapter 5: Special Break (At the beach!)

"Where are we going?" The Akatsuki members asked me staring. "I asked the leader if we could take a break. Instead of missions, TV,...kissing games...DEIDARA! We're going to the beach...and I got you all bathsuits to show I'm being serious." I said point to the line of bathing suits even one for Konan and myself which were 2 pieces and bikini's. The idea of the 2 females wearing barely ANYTHING made the tear their clothing off and change into their given bathing suits.

"COOL!I got a Syth!" Hidan said smirking a little bit "I still fucking hate this idea..."He said looking at the brown haired female with annoyance. "Shut you fucking mouth and be grateful bitch!" I yelled at him growling and we brother got into a staring contest of anger.

Kazuku sighed at his partner "Will you shut up.I got cash on mine..."He said looking at it blinking.

"I got my Sharigan on mine..."Itachi said and saw Deidara have his clay birds on there as a pattern and Pein had the word Leader on his butt.

Tobi squealed excitedly "Tobi mask on Tobi's bathing suit!"He said smiling seeing it was like a jumpsuit sort of bathing suit.

Zetsu was nervous about leaving the leaf par of him behind and saw his bathsuit had plants on it which made him smile at me. I looked at him kindly blushing a little too and smiled at him.

Konan and I had sakura or origami flowers on our bathing suits. "Lets go!"I said taking them to the beach which Pein hated that I was leading but then again he had no idea where to go and I did so he let me lead. "Maria if this doesn't relax us I'm gonna whip you." He warn and saw Zetsu turn and glare "You touch her I'll kill and eat you...even if you are leader..."Zetsu's black half warned. I giggled a little "It's ok Zetsu he won't do it."I said smiling at him and saw we were there after a little bit. Well since I kinda used a transportation jutsu without them noticing. I smiled "Yay!We're here!Oh put sun block on or you'll get sun burn!"I told them putting some on myself and passed it along to Konan who gave it to the others. Once it got to Zetsu he got confused. "Oh!Zetsu lemme do it!"I said giggling at him going to help him. Pein and Konan were sitting under an umberlla together. Kisame was happily swimming in the ocean with the fish. Itachi was stand infront of the water watching it move. Hidan and Kazuku were chasing each other in the water sort of fighting and Tobi was being dunked under water byut Deidara. Zetsu wanted to hide because of the pubilcity but I wouldn't let him "Zetsu..." I said looking at him quietly.

Zetsu pouted at me "I'm not used to this..."He said quietly and sat under an umberlla with me.I looked up at him and rubbed his chest gently "It's ok Zetsu.Just relax ok.Lay on your belly on the towel ok?"I asked him softly smirking at him. The black half getting suspious "You better be careful she doesn't raise the dick..."he told the white half in a whisper."She won't..."The white half whispered back laying on his belly looking up at me."It's ok Zetsu just relax I'm gonna sit on your butt ok?"I told him doing so which made him blush.He blushed more feeling my hands moving around on his back also feeling his tension leaving 'She...what is she...doing?'He thought blushing looking up at me with his white half. "Easy...I'm giving you a back massage Zetsu." I told him softly massaging his back gently. I was also using soothing jutsu to help relax him so he wouldn't panic. "Uhhhh...M...ar...ia..."He said blushing and smiled. I smiled too and looked up seeing Deidara not dunking Tobi anymore but staring jealously at Zetsu. Tobi looking at Deidara staring at us. Itachi and Kisame collecting shells ignoring us. Hidan and Kazuku looking at me and Zetsu a little jealous. Pein and Konan were taking a nap under the umberlla they had Pein holding Konan and Konan smiling. "The others are getting jealous of you Zetsu. I think they want back rubs too." I said softly to him but I was smirking not leaving Zetsu.I finished up and laid beside him smiling feeling strong arms hold me gently. "I love you Maria..."Zetsu said seriously. "I love you too Zetsu."I said to him and kissed him softly "I'm going to play in the water ok?"I told him getting up and going over to the water smiling. The males began to look at me, except Pein cause he had Konan, but the others were looking at me like I was meat.

I went into the water smiling to myself picking up shell's smiling watching the others who were looking at me except Zetsu because he was resting himself. I sighed looking at the boys "What..."I said sighing at them "Why do you all want me so bad..."I sighing going back over by Zetsu.

"Ok men!Listen up!"Deidara said seriously "Except you Tobi you can't handle this."He added. "Aww!Tobi want to be a good boy and help!"He said. "Fine listen up...Maria loves Zetsu to death and won't get to know us so we need to make her like us too!"He said. Itachi sighed and walked away annoyed. Kisame stayed smirking. Hidan and Kazuku were listening to Deidara tell them to find out what I like, fear, and dislike then come back and tell them. Deidara sighed when Tobi went over by me and asked m directly "Maria-chan!Tobi wants to know your likes dislikes and fears!"He said bluntly. "Well sure Tobi."I said smiling at him "I love dogs,horses,shells, and art work,I hate death,greed, and drugs I fear death heights and Hidan..."I said to him and smiled going back to making something.Tobi nodded and ran back to the others "She loves Doggies!Horsies!Shells and Art!She hates Death Greed and Druggies.She fears Hidan-sempai Death and heights!"Tobi told Deidara,Kisame,Hidan and Kazuku."Well...I'm out then..."Hidan said and sighed. "Me too I love money..."Kazuku said. Kisame Deidara and Tobi laughed a little "Alright thats means we're still in!"Deidara said "Especially me cause I do Art work."He said.

"Zetsu." I said softly to him smiling "You ok lover?"I asked him softly. "Yeah I am.I'm glad to be with you." Zetsu said softly smiling. I smiled and got closer to him sitting in his lap rubbing his chest softly "You're my sexy man."I said smiling at him softly. Zetsu blushed and held me gently "You're my beautiful woman."He said to me softly now kissing on my neck. "Mmmm..Zetsu. Wanna have sex on the beach?"I asked him giggling a little seeing his face light up "Just kidding."I said smiling at him kissing his blush. Zetsu's black half pouted and his white half just smiled. Deidara and Tobi walked over "Hey Maria wanna play with us?"Deidara asked me."What are you playing?"I asked mainly Tobi cause he wouldn't lie."Tobi and Deidara-sempai play the get Mar..."He got shut up by Deidara."The get mar...ia?"I finished it and saw Tobi nod and I growled "Wanna die today..."I warned Deidara."Uhhhh...No?"He said backing up with Tobi by Kisame "Tobi you stupid little shit!Why'd you tell her!"He said angrily. Tobi whimpered "I can't lie to Maria-sempai she's too smart..."He said shaking and sighed.

By the end of the day all of us except for Deidara were relaxed. Pein looked at me "You were right going to the beach is relaxing." Pein told me and smiled at me actually. "Wow never saw Leader-sempai smile." I said and smirked a little "Lets go into the city sometime soon that way we can gamble.Just kidding but the city is fun."I said smiling and saw the stares I got when I said gambling. "BRILLANT!"Kazuku said smirking. "Wow...you never change do you..."Hidan said. "Oh both of you shut up..."I said to them and shook at the glare I got from the 2.

End of Chapter 5 (Break Special will continue in chapter 10)


	6. Chapter 6

Where are you?  
(Zetsu Story)

By Maria Hiwatari

NOTE: Naruto Characters are not mine! Maria Hiwatari is my Character and will be referred in the story as: I and me. Also SPOILERS do not read if you do not know the Manga or saw the Shippuden. Chapter 4&6 Contains another Character of mine: Arima Hiwatari is also mine.  
(This story is a bit Fan based too because of fan art)

Seeing my twin brother run away from our hideout, I sighed a lot looking at him "What the hell man…huh…where is Zetsu?" I said looked around and tried listening underground. "ZETSU!!ZETSU!!!" I called out looking around frantically for the plant like man "ZETSU!" I started to run out looking for him hearing the others behind me shouting.

"Come back!" They all watched as I dashed off calling after the plant man.

Zetsu, not too far away was going toward the hidden sound village to get Orochimaru for poisoning me. Being underground was so easy for him to sneak into the village undetected. 'I'm going to kill him…'The white half thought while the black half usually against his white half agreed this time.

I stopped half way out not only being held by the other members of the group but I was tired and I still ill from getting over the poison that had been in my body.

"We told you to not go Mari…"Deidara said annoyed looking at me seeing I looked flushed. "S…Shut up…"I said looking at him with angry eyes "let me go…let me…go!"I squirmed looking up at him and Tobi with crying eyes "please…"I said.

"No Maria-chan we need you to get better."Tobi said looking at me seeing I was gonna cry so he let go."GAH! TOBI!" Deidara yelled at him. While he was yelling at him I tried again to get away but Itachi grabbed me "Stop this foolishness now…"He said harshly to me dragging me back. "ZETSU!!!"I screamed and cried.

"YOU COULD DIE OK?! YOU NEED TO REST!" Kisame yelled at me harshly having dagger eyes "Zetsu went to get Uchiha and Orochimaru ok?!" he added growling.

Looking down in shock "He…did what…" I said looking at him, before coughing up a ton of blood shaking violently. "Get her inside she needs to rest!"Deidara shouted looking at my weaken state 'Wow…never thought I'd see a girl so strong willed before…'He thought.

Once inside I was laying in my room a little pale and shaky "Zetsu…come home soon…"I whispered before going to sleep looking sad and felt lonely without the man I loved beside me.

Zetsu now in Orochimaru's Castle, he was looking around growling his head, the black half anyway. 'He's…THERE!' he thought now coming up kunai drawn and slashed up at Orochimaru's head.

Growling seeing his older partner, Orochimaru looked at Zetsu dodging his blow looking at him "Why are you here?!" he yelled at him. "To get revenge for the one I love…"The white half said dashing at him. "A lover…that girl…TCH! You're better off fucking a flower for all we know."He said laughing evil.

After saying that Zetsu lost and did something he never thought he'd ever do…

To be continued….


End file.
